A True Family
by Newenglander
Summary: Almighty Tallest Miyuki of the Irken Race always wanted a true family, and with Professor Membrane's children, Gaz and Dib, she'll be able to have what she wanted, and what THEY'VE wanted as well...a loving family that cares for them. Contains Unbirth.


"Shut up, Dib." Gaz grumbled out through muffled chews of her Pizza, leaning in a slump on her stool. Dib was on the other side of the centre island of their kitchen, ranting and raving about what he considered "Proof" Aliens were here and out to get them, or rather him. Gaz's eyes dulled as she stared at the full Pizza box in front of her, Dib demanding her attention as he waved a piece of paper in front of her.

"I found this stuck to my back at school! You see? It's a bullseye with alien writing! They're marking me as a target!" Only for a second did her eyes examine the paper, with a poorly drawn bullseye and some strange words at the bottom. It was indeed the Irken language, specifically spelling out "Target" but by sheer coincidence it looked like it said "Loser" in english when held upside down. Only a quick glance and a snerk under her breath was her reply before going back to grimly chewing her Pizza.

"Go away, final warning." Dib didn't get the message, dropping the paper onto the floor before picking up what looked like a heavy and dirty garden gnome. Completely normal looking, at least to garden gnome fanciers. The only difference was a sophisticated looking fork in it's ear. "I found this on our lawn today, they're using it to spy on us!" Dib struggled to keep it up, not even getting a glance from Gaz before he was forced to drop it or put it down. Flinging it forward, he went to land it on the centre island before...Oops.

The gnome bounced, immediately falling forwards onto the full box of pizza Gaz had in front of her plate. Dib winced as a loud Splat! filled the room, Gaz going completely still before lifting her head up to see an even flatter pizza box with the contents of the garden lawn spread across it. In a moment of calm, she put down the slice of pizza onto her plate and stared at Dib as the fires of rage lit from deep within her eyes.

Her palms laid flat on the flat kitchen worktop as Dib took a step back, helplessly watching her anger build. As he went to speak, Gaz 's throat rumbled in anger as she leapt onto the worktop and ran. Dib's eyes widened, his sister hopping over the gnome and then leaping arms out to tackle him!

"That's it, you're dead!" A thump followed by a crash echoed out the kitchen, Dib landing on his back with his sister on top grappling him. Gaz shoved the side of her older brother's face into the tiled floor while he scrambled to try to get her off. Both pushed against each other as hard as they could, so caught up in the fighting that a figure had silently came into view in front of them without either noticing. Shrouded by a dark green cloak, the very slim looking person smiled softly underneath their hood, though it turned into a grin when Gaz stuck her fingers up her brother's nose and pulled.

"Children...Please, this is no time for fighting." A feminine voice called out, catching both the kids attention. They paused mid fight, tilting their heads to look at the cloaked person standing in the archway between this room and the next. There was a pop! Followed by a wince of pain from Dib as Gaz pulled her fingers free of his nose.

"Who are you?" The anger inside Gaz had mostly subsided for now, her flat expression hiding her curiosity. Dib looked on, holding his nose while still pinned to the floor by his sister. The person giggled at them, quite clear now it was a woman. She was rather odd looking, a waist thinner then anyone either of the two had seen before.

"A friend...A very dear friend of your fathers. He said I could come and see you before he returned home. You both look...Beautiful. You've grown so much! Oh. Silly me. My name is Miyuki, it's wonderful to finally meet you both." Her tone grew warmer as she spoke, an audible disdained groan coming from Gaz as she took to her feet and freed Dib of her weight. Grunting, the poor lad took a moment to breathe before getting up too.

"Whatever, so what do you want." Gaz muttered, taking a moment to wipe her fingers before crossing her arms. Dib stopped glaring at her long enough to look at the slim looking stranger, while covering his sore face with a hand. They both looked on as the stranger lifted her hands up to the rim of her hood and slipped it back and letting it drop to the floor, revealing a shocking surprise. Miyuki wasn't human...Inhuman eyes, strange hi-tech armour and dress, soft green skin and now an uncertain smile etched on her face. Gaz's dulled expression turned wide eyed, before Dib held his free arm out and started shouting.

"ALIEN! YOU SEE, I TOLD YOU SO! STAY BACK VILE INVADER OR FACE MY WRATH!" Dib leaned forward in an attempt to look threatening, though at all came through quite nasally while he held his nose. The woman looked quite upset from his tone, placing her balled up hands on her hips as she replied sharply.

"That's no way to talk to your Mother, young man!" Her scolding ended with a soft whimper, immediately covering her mouth with a hand after blurting the truth. Dib and Gaz reacted in their own ways to the shocking news, Dib stepping back and mumbling incoherently while Gaz just seemed to zone out. The woman lowered her hand and tilted her head downwards. Her expression had softened again, now holding her hands together and resting them on her lap, almost in shame.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to tell you so abruptly. I know it's going to be hard to take in but, you need to know the truth. The truth of your lineage and... Why I've been gone for so long. I think...It would be better if you both sat down." Miyuki watched the two intently, wanting to see every little detail of their reactions. Dib's muttering stopped after a little bit, his gaze turning to his sister, almost for some reassurance. He didn't get any, Gaz's empty look turned stern as she glared at Miyuki.

"I don't believe you. For one we don't look like you, second our father doesn't think Aliens exist. So how could you be his friend?" "Is...That what he told you? I guess in a way, I deserve that for leaving him and you both. I was being selfish." Miyuki's regret and sadness bled through to her expression completely, Gaz raising an eyebrow at the sight. Dib had matched his sister's sternness when she countered, but now he was more oddly curious then anything. Despite the glare from his sister as he moved, he hopped onto a stool and sat like Miyuki had asked. He wanted to hear her out.

Miyuki felt comfort in seeing Dib sit as she asked, but her heart sank when Gaz remained stern and stoic towards her. It started off as mind blowing as it sounded, she once was the Empress of a vast Intergalactic Empire! But in an act of vicious espionage, she was overthrown and exiled from her own kind. They sent into the abyss of space in an old solar glider, a small ship that propelled itself with the help of nearby stars. Destined to drift through space until her end, Miyuki found a saviour in the form of a human Professor called Membrane. He uncovered her distress signal and eventually guided her to the relative safety of Earth.

When the ship touched down and the hatch opened, it was almost love at first sight. They both fell hopelessly in love with each other, despite the barrier of being completely different species. Embracing everyday past that, Membrane taught her all about Earth and it's customs, while Miyuki explained her Exile and the Empire that would eventually come to destroy this little world. They made plans to fortify Earth and turn it into an Empire rivalling the Irken with Miyuki at the helm. But more importantly...They decided to start a family.

Weeks turned into Months, both Miyuki and Membrane toiling away trying to find a way for their genetic patterns to accept each other. Miyuki went through so many procedures to allow her womb to accept and grow a human inside her, to the point where she could even "Un-grow" a human if she managed to ingest one with her neather's. After so long, finally their experiments finished with two embryos ready to be implanted inside her, a son and daughter with both their D.N.A... but fate played Miyuki a new hand.

Miyuki found an Irken signal on Earth, a landed scout ship hidden away. It was a chance, her only chance to return to her Empire and regain her throne. Then, she could return to Earth and sanction it a new Irken world! Her family could truly start then, at the top of a Intergalactic superpower. Whether it was greed or not, she took her chance. The Irken scout was soon dealt with, and his ship stolen. All Membrane knew about it was a single note from his now lost love, saying she would return after reclaiming her birth-rite.

While Miyuki fought to take back her Empire, a devastated Membrane felt so betrayed that he threw away his feelings and focused on his work. To make Earth a stronghold against the aliens. But that feeling of having a family didn't go as easily, so pausing from his work he grew the embryos in his lab, effectively vat growing a son named Dib and a Daughter named Gaz. He had his family, but his work soon took over, leaving the two without a mother and virtually without their father.

Miyuki only learned of this after escaping capture, and once again returning to Earth to greet a now sour Membrane. He belittled her decisions, and bitterly told her that the "Family" she wanted had already grown up to teen-hood without either of them. It was heartbreaking but, she begged to see them right away and with a deep sombre tone, Membrane gave her permission. Though he would return home by the evening to confront her.

"I...I've made so many poor decisions with the best of intentions, I hold nothing but regret in my heart. That's why I want to start again, I want to rekindle our love. I want to carry my children in my tummy, and give birth to them like a real mother. I want to raise you with your father, like you deserved all along...Please, give me a chance to put things right." Miyuki closed her eyes and dipped her head. She had admitted it all and there was nothing else to say.

So many emotions fluttered through Dib and Gaz, it was all so much! The odd wonder of being part alien, the anger and resentment of being forced to grow up alone but largely... A want that resonated in both of them. She was asking to start again, to have a true family. Let her rebirth them and regress, only to be born again. But this time, they had the promise of having both their parents there.

"Will we change in there...Will we remember anything?" Dib held his hands together with uncertainty, Miyuki opening her eyes with a comforting smile. "You'll remain human in appearance, you carry more of your father's genes them my own...But I'm not sure, I've never done this before. But what I know for certain is my womb will regress you back until you're tiny little eggs and then start anew. Nine months of being tucked inside me and you'll be born as my babies. " Miyuki said as sweet as she could, her eyes now befalling Gaz.

Back and forth Gaz's gaze went, still processing every little bit of information. Two voices battled in her head, one of anger and one of desire. Rather then pizza or video games, that voice wanted her to take a chance, to grow up again. Still it was hard to overcome her natural grim mentality, but maybe...Just maybe, starting again would make her different? Dib stared at her, before placing a hand on her shoulder. That zoned out look was now staring back at Dib...

"Sis?" "...I guess being an alien is kinda cool, humans tend to suck anyway." Gaz closed her eyes and took a breath, before turning to stare at Miyuki. Miyuki tilted her head, curious as to why being an alien would make you cold.

"Alright...Mom. But you have to promise to eat pizza while we're in there, and don't get rid of any of my stuff!" Gaz grinned as Miyuki almost burst into happy tears, opening her arms out. Gaz and then Dib ran forward into her arms, the three cuddling tightly into Miyuki's embrace. It had been such a long time since any of them had felt so loved and contented, but now it was time to get started. Pulling away from the hug and standing up straight, Miyuki took each of them by the hand and lead them over to the sofa in the next room.

The two watched as she ran her fingers across her armour clad dress until a click happened, the rim around her waist snapping open and dropping to the floor. She blushed and giggled as her now nude crotch and legs were on display, her neather's glistening in the light. With a soft motion, Miyuki sat on the edge of the sofa, her legs open and slit on display while she waited for the two to decide who was first. Both of them stared at her slim figure and petite neather lips, curious how either of them could fit...

"Don't worry my dearest ones, my race is -very- stretchy. You'll be tucked away in mommy's womb in no time! Now, who's first?" Dib grunted as Gaz shoved him forward, her brother now standing between Miyuki's legs. She smiled back at him while he looked down and blushed, going to kneel down before she stopped him.

"Ah-ah. My tummy can't regress you while you're in clothing. You both need to undress." Dib looked back at his sister, only to see her grin and shrug. It made sense. Dib started first, discarding his jacket first and then the rest of his clothes onto the floor, Gaz doing the same moments after he finished. Blushing even more now he was nude, Dib sat down on the floor while Miyuki gestured at his feet then pointed at her neathers.

Gaz watched her older brother lean back before slipping his feet into Miyuki's cunny, his feet disappearing with ease to the sound of a shluck then a groan. Miyuki huffed, the sensitive walls of her neathers being stretched so wonderfully by his warm feet. Her cunny pulsed around his ankles, starting to clench and "swallow" up Dib's legs. Dib just closed his eyes, taking comfort in the softness of her walls around him and the wet heat that ran down his body.

"O-ooohh...Gaz, why don't you help your b-big brother in?" Miyuki said with a shiver, pleasure rippling up her body every time her cunny took a good squeeze of his legs~ Gaz had finally undressed when a soft squirt sound rushed through the room, Miyuki giggling as her cum escaped her swollen lips and down Dib's legs. He could only blush a deep crimson glow as half is body was soaked in her warm fluids, making it so a soft slurping sound came from her ravenous pussy every time it pulled him deeper.

"O...Okay" Gaz watched on in amazement, carrying her brothers blush while she watched Miyuki's neathers devour him. Without her clothes, she could feel the raw heat coming from her while she almost writhed in pleasure, all her sensitive area's being stretched so blissfully~ Bending down, Gaz took Dib by under the arms and lifted, almost being tugged forward as another hungry shluck pulled his waist and hands in! Both of them groaned in unison, Dib feeling even more content having his legs and waist kneaded by warm, velvety soft flesh.

Gaz and Dib glanced at each other and smiled, probably the first time the two ever felt their feelings truly connected as the slowly slipped deeper inside their Mother. Miyuki was panting now, looking over her no longer slim tummy as Dib curled up inside her. Another pulse of her tunnel squeezed Dib in up to his neck, his chin bumping against her clit and causing a deep, rumbling groan of pleasure from above.

"Ah..Ahhheee~ This feels so good!" Miyuki arched her back, her hands holding her bulging tummy as Gaz crawled forward. Taking off Dib's glasses, she gave a soft wink to her brother. Her expression said it all...See you soon! With that, Gaz put her hands on either side of his head and pushed. Miyuki suddenly squealed in pleasure as Dib's rather big head stretched her drooling pussy to no end, a sudden gush of cum coating Gaz's arms as her brother's head was sucked in. Shluck! Like a cunny vacuum, Dib's head was swallowed up by Miyuki's neather's, before Gaz was suddenly tugged forward!

"Ooooooh~! Ahh...Haaa...T-Time to tuck you both in!" Miyuki groaned after her slit had snatched Gaz's hands mid clench, pulling the girl's arms in with a delicious slurp. Gaz closed her eyes and giggled a little, it looked like she was joining Dib sooner then she thought. It felt so warm and soft in there...How did it feel to be surrounded with such a lovely feeling? With a second clench of her cunny, Gaz's face was pressed against Miyuki's lips before it greedily pulled her head inside.

Another pleasurable rush surged through Miyuki, the wiggling inside her growing womb and the fingers caressing her folds being so heavenly. This was what it was like to pussy swallow a human? Why hadn't she tried this before! For a short second in her waves of pleasure, the tall breed made a mental note. Build an Earth-Empire that could rival the Irken, the consume as many humans into her womb that she could get away with~

"Nyaaaa!" Miyuki cried out in orgasm as a sudden powerful contraction pulled Gaz's waist into her tunnel, stretching her neathers and womb tightly with such wiggly humans. It was too much, the heat, the rubbing against her tender folds. She could do nothing but scream in delight from orgasm, her body quivering as the heat erupted inside~ The warm fluids that had pooled around the tucked away Dib was suddenly squeezed out, rushing past Gaz while the rippling folds kneaded at her tightly.

Cum gushed around Gaz's kicking legs, coating them with warm, scented fluids before pooling on the ground beneath her. All the while Miyuki had her eyes snapped shut, laying back on the sofa and writhing around in blissful pleasure. The wiggling inside made her belly jiggle left and right, while those kicking legs were slurped and swallowed up by her juicy pussy. So swollen and wet, it wasn't long before those puffy lips were engulfing Gaz's wiggling feet. Shluck-Gluck~! Her feet slipped in with a soft rush of air, Miyuki's neathers swallowing Gaz whole and sending her on her way with almost a proud burp~

Miyuki stopped shifting back and forth, her orgasm fading and her arms moving to cradle her massive, jiggling tummy. Feeling Gaz pop into her womb, she folded her legs and sighed happily, as if she had tucked and locked them away deep inside her. Gaz and Dib shifted around inside her, obviously trying to get comfortable amongst her plush folds. Her heartbeat surrounded them, soothing the two towards a dream filled slumber. However, Miyuki gasped when a sudden kick and then a wiggle sent a shiver up her spine.

"Oooh...No fighting you two! You're going to be inside mommy for a long time, so you better get comfortable together. Hehe~" Miyuki giggled and hugged her swollen tummy, the two settling down soon after. It gave her a chance to lay back in comfort, resting against the sofa's soft cushions while her womb began to regress the two. Umbilical snipped on each of their navels, Miyuki's tummy deeply connecting the two to her before undoing what time had done. Their ages slipped away, growing younger and younger inside the comfort of her womb.

Soon it wasn't just her children that drifted to sleep, Miyuki laying back asleep while her waist remained unclothed. By the time she woke up, it was evening. A warm blanket was draped over her now flat tummy, and soft lights lit the darkness of the room with a dim orange glow. Miyuki gaze a soft, cute yawn as her eyes opened, only to be greeted a familiar face.

"Miyuki..." It was Membrane, sitting on the table in front of her with his arms in his lap. His posture was hunched over, he must have been looking at her for a while whilst she slept. Her face lit up with a smile, seeing her beloveds face after so many years.

"Mem...You're home..." "I could say the same thing to you." Membrane replied quietly, his hands twitching on his lap. Miyuki sat up and stared at the uncertain looking Professor. She wanted nothing more to pour her happiness out to him but...

"Did you...Did you really leave to try to get your Empire back or...Did you leave because of cold feet? I gave you all the love I had. Did I drive you away from being overbearing? I..." Membrane dipped his head, before Miyuki got his attention. She took his hands into her own and looked into those big goggle like glasses he wore. Tears were in her eyes, knowing how much heartache she must have caused the one she cared most for.

"No no no...I wanted nothing more then your love Mem...I just got too selfish. I overlooked what I had over what I lost, you mean everything to me! It was so wrong of me to leave like I did, I don't expect you'll ever truly forgive me but I..." Miyuki closed her eyes and sniffed, only to be pulled forward in a warm hug. With a hand, Membrane pulled his glasses from his face to reveal the pooled tears that had formed inside. After so many years of doubt and resentment, believing he had pushed her away...He could do nothing but hug and embrace his love.

"Sshh...It's okay. Miyuki, Honey...I forgive you. Don't cry..." Miyuki clenched her teeth and wrapped her arms around him so tightly, endlessly thankful she had gotten her second chance. He held her as long as she needed to calm down, her whimpers and cries against his chest melting his heart. Finally, she pulled away with a tear filled smile, looking up at her dear Mem's eyes.

"I love you...*Sniff*" "I love you too, Miyuki. Don't ever think otherwise." Membrane softly smiled back, before they pulled together in another warm cuddle. Time just seemed to leave them be, an hour passing with the two laying back on the sofa in each others arms. Membrane smiled while she laid against his chest, cuddling him with her eyes closed. It took a while before he realised something and cleared his throat to wake her.

"Miyuki...Where are the children?" "Ah...Well. You remember the results of the third gene therapy I had?" Miyuki replied with a giggle, before looking down at her flat tummy and placing a hand on it. Third? That was the discovery of her ability to regress...Oh. Membrane looked wide eyed for a moment, before placing his big gloved hand to join her own on her belly.

"We're starting again, like a real family. This time we won't ever be apart..." She said happily, before looking up at Membrane. Their eyes met, and he just smiled warmly. Finally they had what they all wanted. A real family.


End file.
